


Just a game

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Quarantine season 2020 [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Argentinian Character, Bickering, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: "You are ridiculous" he rolled his eyes "let's get this done" he started browsing the colourful cardboard boxes."Can you imagine a little me?" Andrés sounded elated "with your eyes, obviously""I'm pretty sure that's not how it works" Martín frowned.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Series: Quarantine season 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666678
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	Just a game

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of social distancing. Yay! (Said no one ever) I consider myself a pretty introvert Argie but I kind of miss going out freely. Anyway, here you have another fic to read in these not ideal times. This one is angsty so beware. Again, this will be translated to Spanish.

When Andrés had told him to go shopping with him, he had imagine those over expensive suits or a stupid gift for Tatiana. Nothing could had prepare him for the reality... They were walking through a toy shop. He hadn't been in a shop like that in what felt like ages. Probably when he was around nine and his parents took him and his siblings to Calle Florida to choose a present for Children's day. He remembered his sister's choice, a ugly baby doll that cried and talked. He couldn't remember what his older brother choose. His present was a bendy Superman toy. He used to tied him to the ceiling fan to pretend it could fly. He used to love toy shops but without nieces, nephews or children of his own, he didn't have an excuse to step into one. He looked at Andrés as in asking him what two grown men like them were doing in a toy shop. 

"We need them for our models" he explained "the vault" 

"Not exactly what we were taught in University"

"Formal education is so dull" Andrés smirked.

Before he could argue back a young man hurried towards them wearing a ridiculous red uniform.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" He asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Playmobils for our daughter" Andrés said and Martín felt goosebumps all over his body "Do you have them?"

"Yes" the man replied "just over there in that aisle"

"Daughter?" Martín hissed as they walked away from the shop assistant.

"Do you want me to tell him they are for us?" Andrés mocked him.

"You are ridiculous" he rolled his eyes "let's get this done" he started browsing the colourful cardboard boxes.

"Can you imagine a little me?" Andrés sounded elated "with your eyes, obviously" 

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works" Martín frowned trying to ignore tightness in his chest.

"Alma" 

"What? We aren't naming her that!" Martín exclaimed without thinking. He couldn't believe he was actually going along with Andrés'delirium but he always followed the Spaniard after all. Just like a dog.

"It's a perfectly respectable name" Andrés replied as he picked up a boxset.

"No, it's not" Martín wondered if his friend had these type of conversations with Tatiana. Projecting an actual future together. Something real "It's such a presumptuous wannabe hippie name"

"Can you do better?" Andrés raised an eyebrow.

"Giuliana"

"That's a mouthful" he picked up another box "what about these?" He asked. 

"Those are fucking astronauts" 

"She would have your accent" Andrés stated putting the box back on the shelf "I love your accent" things like that were what kept Martín hoping. Little molecules of sparkle in a whirlpool of sand.

"My accent?" He shook his head "She'd be picked on" Most people like his accent but he was also called sudaca every few weeks so it was difficult to tell if it was a hit or a miss. Andrés frowned and balled his fists.

"I would like to see someone try to bully my little girl" 

"This is beyond stupid" Martín moaned. He grabbed a box with much more force that he needed to "This one only has two divers. We need another one"

"Well, we can use the dolphin. Optimizing our resources and all that" Andrés smiled "little flipper" 

"That will do" Martín sighed 

"Sergio would be the godfather of course. Can you imagine him as an uncle?"

"Andrés! Would you stop talking about our inexistent daughter" he snapped. Andrés looked at him with a worried expression on his face. 

He went to bed very late at night. Andrés and him spent hours making the model of the vault and playing around with the recently bought toys. It was a bit of alcohol involved, of course. He was expecting the mother of hangovers but when he opened his eyes he felt suspiciously on ease. As he regained conscience, he felt strong arms hugging him tightly. He had to admit that his sex life was a tad messy but he was sure he hadn't took anyone into his bed the night before. He focus his eyes to identify the face of his bedmate in the faint morning light. Holy fuck! It could be. He would remember, right? He straighten with a jump causing the other man to stir in his sleep. Before he could say anything a small figure dashed into the room. He thought it was Tatiana's annoying dog but it turned out that whatever jumped into his bed could speak.

"Dad! DAD!" A small voice exclaimed. It was a little girl he couldn't recognise. She couldn't be older that five "you promised me you were going to make waffles with dulce de leche for breakfast!" She said with a clear Argentinian accent.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Alma" Andrés husky voice reverbered against his side "you know your dad can't think straight without his first cup of coffee"

"I never think straight" Martín joked. His mind was behaving like this was a usual occurrence. It gave him the creeps.

"You must really think you are funny" Andrés laughed.

"What's so funny?" The little girl complained "I want waffles"

"It's seven thirty" he answered. It was like he was watching himself speak from inside his brain but at time passes he started to enjoy the picture before him. A sleepy Andrés pressed against him and their daughter jumping on their bed.

"And?" She asked with an edge of defiance.

"It's Sunday" he stated "It's illegal to get out of bed before nine on Sundays"

"That's not true" he smiled. Clever girl.

"It is" He brushed his fingers through Andrés soft curls "isn't it right, Andrés?"

"Not sure" he mumbled.

"I'll ask uncle Sergio next time I see him" she frown 

"You do that" Martín agreed "but just in case, can we stay in bed for one more hour?"

"Amen" Andrés joined in.

"Ok" she jump between them "leave some space for me!" She exclaimed. Martín didn't move, just to annoy her a little "Dad! Move!!" She whined making him laugh. He laid down again an covered them with a wool blanket. When he was about to fall asleep again, he felt the bed moving but it wasn't Alma. When he opened his eyes he saw Andrés' face hoovering above him.

"I love you" he said. Martín felt his hear explode and a few tears trailed down his cheeks. Andres brushed them off with his thumb and his him softly in the lips.

"I love you too" he whispered into the kiss.

"Gross!" the little girl chimmed in "you are crushing me!" They both laughed.

When he walked up again his bed was empty and cold. The cosy atmosphere that surrounded him what felt a few minutes ago was gone. He looked around the room looking for the little girl but she seemed to had vanished into thin air. In his sleepy state he heard the sound of laughs coming from outside. Oh, Andrés and her must had gone to play at the courtyard. He went to the window and saw Andrés talking happily with Tatiana. Martín felt utterly empty. It had been all a dream. A product of his subconscious that sougth what he would never get. He closed the heavy curtains of the monastery and allowed himself to drown in self-pity.

**Author's Note:**

> *Calle Florida: Buenos Aires main shopping street.
> 
> *Alma: means soul in Spanish.
> 
> *Sudaca: a pejorative term for South Americans.
> 
> *Dulce de leche: sweet made of milk. Kind of like caramel but a hundred times better.


End file.
